Selamanya, Kau Matahari Dalam Hidupku
by Rieki Kikkawa
Summary: Tahukah kau, Akasuna no Sasori. Tanpa kau bertanya pun, aku akan selalu menjadi bulanmu. Bulan yang selalu membutuhkan sinar dari sang matahari. Dan selamanya, kau akan menjadi matahari dalam hidupku. For event Black and White Remembrance. Sun / Moon ( S/M ). SasoSaku. Please R n R.


**Selamanya, Kau Matahari Dalam Hidupku**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Dedicated Black and White Remembrance Event**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pantaskah, bila aku berharap untuk bisa bersamanya? Pantaskah, bila aku berharap untuk bisa memiliknya? Pantaskah, aku berharap untuk menjadikan dia selalu berada di sisi ku? Pantaskah aku membiarkan rasa ini bersemi dalam hatiku yang kutujukan hanya untuk dia?

Dia bagaikan matahari bagi keluarga kami. Merengkuhku dan _Kaa-san_ dari kehidupan yang miskin dan menyedihkan. Memberikan makan, tempat berteduh, menyekolahkanku, bahkan memberikan secercah janji masa depan yang terang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typos, OOC, AU, membosankan, membingungkan, alur tak tentu arah.**

**One-shot**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Chara : SasoSaku**

_**Sun / Moon ( S/M )**_

**Cerita dari Sakura POV dan **_**third**_** POV.**

* * *

Dia sungguh bagaikan mentari dalam hidup kami. Memberikan kasih sayang, perhatian, dan teladan kepadaku tanpa mengharap budi apa pun dari kami. Dan sekarang lihatlah, aku membalasnya dengan membiarkan rasa ini bersemi, tumbuh, dan berkembang tanpa bisa aku memangkasnya.

Dia sungguh bagaikan matahari yang tanpa diminta dan tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apa pun dengan rela memantulkan sinarnya untuk sang bulan agar tetap terlihat bersinar di kegelapan malam. Menjadikan sang bulan sebagai salah satu sumber cahaya di kala gelapnya malam. Dan aku adalah bulan itu. Tanpa matahari, aku hanyalah sebuah benda angkasa yang gelap. Tanpa matahari, aku tak akan pernah terlihat oleh berjuta umat penghuni planet ini. Tanpa matahari, aku hanyalah penghuni tata surya yang tak bercahaya.

* * *

Malam ini hujan kembali mengguyur. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Selalu menyenangkan. Membuat suasana di luar gedung ini terasa damai dan menentramkan. Hanya gerimis, tidak terlalu deras.

Seorang gadis bermahkotakan senada bunga sakura sedang berdiri di bagian depan sebuah toko buku. Toko buku itu tepat berada di lantai dua sebuah gedung pusat perbelanjaan kota yang terdapat di kota Tokyo ini. Dia berdiam diri memandang ke arah luar gedung. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia pikiran di dalam otaknya.

* * *

**Sakura PoV.**

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan sedikit kuat. Membuat kaca di depanku yang telah berembun akibat hujan bertambah berembun. Dingin seketika menyergap ujung jemariku, mengalir ke telapak tangan, merambat ke pergelangan tangan diteruskan menerobos ke siku, bahu, dan kemudian berakhir di hatiku.

Membuat beku semua perasaan yang ada di hati ini.

Mengkristalkan semua keinginan yang ada di hati ini.

Malam ini, semua harus berakhir, semua cerita harus usai.

Dari lantai dua gedung ini, kalian bisa melihat dengan leluasa pemandangan jalan besar yang ramai yang berada tepat di depan gedung ini, yang juga merupakan jalan paling besar di kota ini.

Kota ini telah banyak berubah. Kota ini semakin maju, meskipun harus dibayar mahal dengan berbagai macam ketidaknyamanan yang timbul. Namun, siapa yang peduli ?

Kutatap gerimis dari kaca lantai dua gedung ini. Senyum tersungging di sudut bibirku kala kuingat dia memujiku.

"_Tahukah kau, Sakura. Wajahmu terlihat bercahaya oleh sesuatu. Kau cantik. Kecerdasan dan kedewasaan cara berpikirmu merupakan bentuk penjelmaan dari semua pengalaman hidup yang telah kau alami. Satu hal lagi, mata emerald-mu sangat indah. Semua lelaki menyukai mata wanita yang indah."_

Aku tertawa kala mendengar penjelasan itu. Tawa yang bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia karena mendengar dia memujiku. Jangankan sebuah pujian, tatapan matanya saja dapat membuatku riang sepanjang hari.

Gedung ini penting bagiku. Selalu penting. Karena tepat sepuluh tahun silam, di depan gedung inilah semua berawal.

* * *

Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan dia?

Saat malam itu, hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Membungkus kota kami. Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di teras gedung ini menunggu hujan deras mereda. Di saat itu, aku hanyalah seorang bocah perempuan berusia dua belas tahun dengan badan yang dekil karena sepanjang siang, waktuku kuhabiskan untuk mencari selembar yen dari kerja serabutan yang kulakukan.

Sebenarnya, pada saat itu bukan hanya aku yang berteduh di teras gedung ini. Ada beberapa orang yang juga berteduh di bawah atap yang sama denganku. Pada saat itu, aku ingin bergegas pulang menemani _Kaa-san_ yang sendirian di rumah. Namun, baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki ingin beranjak dari depan gedung ini, tak sengaja ada sebuah paku payung yang bagian tajamnya menghadap ke atas dan tanpa ampun menghujam telapak kakiku yang sehelai pun tak beralas saat melewatinya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana paku payung tersebut ada di situ.

Aku mengaduh.

Aku menahan tangis. Berjongkok. Meletakkan kantong kertas yang berisi beberapa potong roti. Membalik telapak kaki kananku. Paku payung itu sempurna tertancap dalam telapak kakiku. Tanganku bergetar mencabutnya. Perih.

Darah muncrat.

Orang-orang di sekitarku hanya satu-dua yang memperhatikan. Menatap sambil menyeringai datar tak peduli. Menatap sejenak lantas kembali tak acuh. Aku mendadak takut melihat darah yang keluar, terus mengaduh sakit. Pedih.

Saat itulah _seseorang_ itu menegurku.

_Kami-samaI_! _Seseorang _itu menegurku.

Aku ingat sekali saat menatap mukanya untuk pertama kali. Dia tersenyum hangat menentramkan. Mukanya amat menyenangkan. Muka yang memesona di balik wajah yang _babyface_. Helaian mahkota merahnya menambah ketampanan pada wajahnya. Nyaris saja aku mengira dia adalah anak SMA jika saja dia tidak mengenakan pakaian kerja. Kedua matanya yang berwarna cokelat _hazelnut_ menambah karisma yang terpancar pada wajahnya.

Tubuhnya dibalut kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru, rapi. Membuat pesona yang telah terpancar darinya semakin bertambah. Umurnya paling juga baru dua puluh tahunan.

"Jangan ditekan-tekan." Dia menegurku yang justru panik memencet-mencet telapak kaki.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Seolah bertanya, _terus harus diapakan_.

Dia beranjak mendekatiku. Jongkok di hadapanku. Mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celana. Meraih kaki kecilku yang kotor dan hitam. Dia membersihkan lukaku dengan ujung saputangan. Kemudian membungkusnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Aku terkesima, lebih karena menatap bersih dan putihnya saputangan itu.

"Kamu seharusnya pakai alas kaki." Dia berkata sambil mengikat perban darurat –saputangan– tersebut di telapak kakiku yang terluka.

Aku hanya meringis. Berpikir dalam hati, _bagaimana bisa aku membeli alas kaki_?

"_Arigatou _telah menolongku." Hanya kata itu yang mampu terucap dari mulutku.

Dia hanya membalas ucapanku dengan anggukan kepala dan menyunggingkan senyum yang kurasa sangat menawan.

Saat aku bergegas untuk melanjutkan langkahku untuk segera pulang, dia menyodorkan sebuah payung lipat berwarna merah serta dua lembar uang lima ratus yen.

"Pakailah. Sepertinya hujan belum berniat untuk berhenti. Dan ini, pakailah untuk membeli obat untuk mengobati lukamu."

Aku hanya mengangguk, menunduk, "Terima kasih!"

* * *

Keesokan malamnya, seperti sebuah _de javu_. Aku kembali berteduh di teras gedung itu. Yang membedakannya dari malam sebelumnya hanyalah telapak kakiku yang tidak tertancap paku payung. _Seseorang_ itu telah ada di sana. Seolah memang menunggu kedatanganku.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Melambaikan tangan memintaku untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Aku melangkah ke arahnya, berdiri di depan tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi di hadapanku. Dia menyerahkan sebuah kotak itu kepadaku.

"Untukmu." Dia berkata sambil menyodorkan kotak itu kepadaku.

"Untukku?" Aku bertanya dengan nada setengah tak percaya.

"Iya, ini untukmu. Bukalah dan kemudian pakailah!"

Kotak itu ternyata berisi sepasang sepatu baru. Aku kembali menatap _hazelnut_ miliknya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ayo, pakailah!"

Aku menurut. Duduk jongkok memakai sepatu tersebut. Gemetar tanganku memakaikan sepatu di telapak kakiku.

Lucu sekali melihat penampilaku sendiri. Pakaian yang kumuh, rambut dekil dan kotor, memakai sepatu yang mahal dan terlihat sangat cantik.

Dia tersenyum.

Sepanjang waktu yang kugunakan untuk menunggu hujan berhenti kuhabiskan untuk berbincang dengan dia. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa dekat sekali dengan dia. Seperti menemukan kembali sesuatu yang telah lama menghilang dari hidupku. Ayah, kakak lelaki, atau entahlah. Di saat itu aku berpikir dan berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_, semoga kakak yang baik ini menjadi bagian dalam hidupku.

Dan sungguh, aku tidak tahu apakah itu kabar baik atau buruk, _Kami-sama_ mendengar doaku.

* * *

Semenjak itulah aku tahu namanya adalah Akasuna no Sasori. Aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasori-_nii_. Malam itu, dia mengantarku untuk pulang ke rumah. Ketika sampai di rumahku yang tak bisa dibilang lebih bagus dari pada sebuah gubug, aku melihat raut wajah _Kaa-san_ yang takut dan bercampur bingung melihat kedatangannya. Tetapi dia bertanya lebih banyak dibandingkan pertanyaan _Kaa-san_.

Dia amat menyenangkan.

_Kaa-san_ yang selama ini selalu menaruh rasa curiga kepada orang asing, malam itu berbicara banyak dengannya.

Dan tak pernah kusangka. Seperti halnya sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Keesokan harinya kehidupanku bersama dengan _Kaa-san_ berubah.

Pagi-pagi sekali _Kaa-san_ berkata kepadaku, "Sakura, kau akan kembali melanjutkan sekolahmu yang tertunda." _Kaa-san _mengatakan hal itu dengan haru. Bahkan sampai menangis.

"Tetapi, siapa yang akan membayar semua kebutuhan sekolahku, _Kaa-san_?" Aku tersadar dari kegembiraan sesaat itu. Jangankan untuk sekolah, dua tahun belakangan ini, untuk makan saja kami sulit.

"Akasuna no Sasori." _Kaa-san_ melafalkan namanya sambil menyeka sudut matanya yang berair.

* * *

Bermula dari semua itulah. Dia, –Akasuna no Sasori– hadir sebagai matahari di tengah kehidupanku dan _Kaa-san_. Dan di saat itu pulalah aku bersumpah di dalam hati. _Dia akan selalu menjadi orang yang selalu kuhormati setelah Kaa-san_.

Dan aku juga berjanji di dalam hati, _mulai di saat itu pula aku akan selalu menuruti semua perintah dari dia_.

* * *

Di malam berikutnya, Sasori datang dengan mengenakan kemeja biru kotak-kotak. Seperti di malam-malam sebelumnya, pertemuan kami selalu diisi dengan perbincangan yang menyenangkan.

"Sasori-_nii_ sebenarnya bekerja di mana ?" Akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan itu dari mulutku. Pertanyaan yang selama ini sangat ingin kutanyakan kepada dia semenjak dia menjadi matahari dalam hidupku.

"Di gedung yang sangat tinggi sekali." Sasori menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Sasori-_nii_ selalu begitu. Di kota ini kan banyak terdapat gedung yang tinggi Sasori-_nii_." Aku menimpali jawabannya dengan nada yang agak merajuk.

"Yang penting, sekarang kamu harus sekolah dulu dengan baik, Sakura. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau bisa menjadi orang yang lebih dariku." Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum yang terpatri indah di bibirnya.

Sasori rutin mengunjungiku dan _Kaa-san _dua kali dalam seminggu. Dan setiap malam dia berkunjung, pasti kami menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang-bincang di bawah pohon sakura yang tepat berada di samping rumah kami. Sasori selalu menceritakan kisah-kisah orang hebat yang sebenarnya aku sendiri tak tahu apakah orang-orang tersebut nyata di dunia ini atau hanyalah imajinasi. Yang aku tahu, aku selalu menyukai setiap tutur kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu dengan begitu indah. Aku telah menyelesaikan _junior high school _ku. Dibalik keindahan yang telah _Kami-sama_ berikan kepadaku, dengan kejamnya Dia merenggut _Kaa-san_ dari sisiku. Seperti kehilangan arah berjalan. _Kaa-san _bagaikan kompas dalam arah hidupku. Aku bisa bertahan selama ini hanya untuk _Kaa-san_. Aku sangat terpukul atas kepergian _Kaa-_san. Namun, aku bersyukur karena _Kami-sama_ telah mengirimkan sebuah matahari dalam hidupku.

"_Ketahuilah, Sakura. Hidup merupakan sesuatu yang mengalir. Seperti halnya sebuah daun. Dia tidak akan pernah merasa marah kepada angin yang telah menggugurkannya dari tangkai, dahan ataupun ranting yang selama ini menjadi tempat dia untuk hidup. Dia mengikhlaskan semuanya. Aku yakin, entah esok ataupun lusa kau pasti akan tahu apa artinya. Sekarang, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membuat Kaa-san tersenyum bahagia di alam sana karena telah melahirkan anak yang pintar, cantik, dan baik seperti dirimu. Buktikan jika kau bisa meraih yang telah menjadi mimpimu."_

Aku menelan ludah. Menunduk. Takzim mendengarkan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

* * *

Aku hanya menghela napas panjang. Lima menit berdiri terdiam di lantai dua gedung ini yang tepatnya adalah sebuah toko buku. Lima menit yang cukup untuk menulusuri kembali masa lalu dalam hidupku.

Di luar gedung ini hujan belum juga mereda, tetapi tidak juga menderas. Kuarahkan kembali pandanganku ke luar gedung ini, memandang kembali hujan yang mengguyur kota ini. Aku seketika teringat kembali rentetan kejadian berikutnya.

Kejadian yang menyenangkan bahkan bisa dibilang membanggakan.

Dan berbagai kejadian yang menyedihkan setelah _Kaa-san_ pergi.

* * *

Semenjak _Kaa-_san pergi, Sasori mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama di rumahnya. Alasannya, agar aku mempunyai teman. Tentu saja, ajakan itu aku terima dengan senang hati.

Satu minggu setelah _Kaa-san_ pergi, Sasori mengajakku ke taman hiburan kota. Katanya, dia mengajakku ke tempat itu agar aku bisa lebih cepat membuang rasa sedihku. Di taman hiburan kota itu, Sasori memperkenalkanku kepada seseorang.

Sasori memperkenalkanku dengan teman wanitanya. Namanya Karin. Aku memanggilnya dengan "Karin-_nee_" karena teman wanitanya tersebut memintanya demikian, _"Panggil saja Karin-nee, Sakura!"_

Karin-_nee_ sangat cantik. Dia mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan Sasori. _Make-up_ tipis yang menyapu wajahnya menambah kecantikan dari Karin-_nee_. Sepanjang kami berjalan-jalan di taman hiburan kota, Karin-_nee_ selalu berdiri di sebelah Sasori. Berjalan bersisian, bergandengan tangan. Mesra.

Seketika hati kecilku tidak terima. Sakit hati! Bukankah selama ini jika kami pergi entah ke mana, akulah yang lengannya digenggam? Akulah yang pundaknya dia pegang? Akulah yang kepalanya dia usap? Itu jelas-jelas posisiku.

Aku benci sekali.

Mungkinkah aku cemburu? _Kami-sama_ jelaskan rasa yang sedang aku rasa. Sungguh aku merasa jengkel sekali. Tetapi, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti semua perasaan itu.

* * *

Hingga tiga tahun berjalan dan aku telah menyelesaikan _senior high school_ ku, aku belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang perasaan itu. Mungkinkah aku mencintai matahari kita _Kaa-san_? _Kami-sama_, mungkinkah aku mencintai dia?

_Kami-sama_, jika memang benar aku mencintai Sasori, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Layakkah aku mencintai matahari yang telah menyinariku? Tegakah aku menghancurkan hati Karin-_nee_ yang juga begitu baik terhadapku? Karin-_nee_ terlihat begitu mencintainya. Sasori juga terlihat mencintai Karin-_nee_. Tapi entah apa yang sebenarnya ada di hatinya, aku sering melihatnya duduk termangu di bawah pohon sakura di samping bekas rumahku.

_Kami-sama_, semakin hari semakin aku tak bisa membendung rasa ini. Aku tak bisa selalu membayangkan Sasori.

Sasori yang di belakangnya selalu berdiri Karin-_nee_.

Maka, kuputuskan untuk mengambil beasiswa _PhD scholarship _di_ Institute for Environmental Sciences_, Jerman. Mungkin, dengan menjauh dari Sasori, aku bisa memangkas pelan-pelan rasa yang tumbuh di hati ini.

* * *

Aku menyeka ujung mataku yang mulai basah.

Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis. _Kaa-san _selalu tahu. Bahkan sebelum kematian menjemputnya. _Kaa-san _tahu sejak awal. Aku menyukai Sasori. Menyukai matahari kami. Bahkan sejak kami masih suka duduk di bawah pohon sakura menunggu kunjungan rutin dari Sasori.

Aku menghela napas berat. Sudah lama sekali aku tepekur di lantai dua gedung ini.

Mengenang semuanya.

Mengenang peristiwa pahit yang kualami selama aku memutuskan untuk sementara menetap di Jerman.

* * *

Aku telah berhasil menyelesaikan studi S1 ku dengan predikat yang memuaskan. Dan tibalah _graduation day_. Aku tak menyangka sama sekali, dia datang di saat _graduation day_. Aku sangat terkejut.

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Bahagia.

Kejutan! Benar-benar kejutan. Ternyata dia datang di hari kelulusanku. Apakah dia datang sendirian? Datang khusus untukku?

_Kami-sama_, ternyata dia tidak sendirian. Di belakangnya ternyata ada Karin-_nee_ yang mengiringi. Runtuh sudah kebahagiaan yang sesaat hinggap di hatiku.

Setelah kami keluar dari auditorium tempat dilangsungkannya _graduation day_, Sasori memelukku dengan begitu erat. Karin-_nee_ juga. Dia amat senang, tersenyum amat bangga.

"_Lihatlah, seorang gadis kecil yang kutemui di depan gedung yang kakinya dulu tertusuk paku payung. Gadis yang menahan tangis karena kakinya berdarah! Lihatlah! Sekarang, dia begitu membanggakan." Tertawa kecil, Sasori pura-pura meninju bahuku. _

"Kau gadis yang luar biasa, Sakura. Tahukah kau. Sasori tak pernah berhenti membicarakan betapa bangga dirinya terhadapmu, Sakura." Karin-_nee_ menyambung pembicaraan.

Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa tentang perasaanku. Belum sempat aku pulih dari keterkejutan atas kedatangan mereka, ada satu hal lagi yang menamba rasa terkejutku.

"Sakura, dua minggu setelah acara ini, kami akan mengadakan acara tunangan. Bisakah kau pulang ke Tokyo untuk menghadiri acara kami?" Karin-_nee_ berkata dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya sambil mesra memegang tangan Sasori.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkanku. Sedangkan Sasori, dia hanya membalas tatapan bertanyaku dengan senyuman. Namun, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari senyuman itu. Mata cokelat _hazelnut_ itu seperti kehilangan cahaya.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa kembali ke Tokyo untuk sementara waktu ini. Ada wawancara kerja dengan perusahan yang menawariku pekerjaan di sini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tentu kau akan menyempatkan waktu untuk menghadiri pernikahan kami kan Sakura?"

_Kami-_sama, apa lagi ini? Belum sempat aku pulih dari keterkejutanku atas berita pertunangan mereka mengapa harus ada berita yang lebih menyakitkan.

"Kapan?" Aku berusaha memaksa suaraku agar keluar untuk bertanya.

"Tiga bulan lagi." Kembali Karin-_nee_ yang menjawab dengan bersemangat.

Itu berarti tidak lama lagi.

* * *

Hari setelah aku mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkan itu berjalan dengan sangat berat. Setiap malam sebelum hari pertunangan mereka, Karin-_nee_ rajin mengirimkan _email_ kepadaku, tentang sampai manakah persiapan acara tersebut. Tentang betapa bahagianya dia akan menyandang nama Akasuna di depan namanya. Dan aku, hanya membalasnya dengan jawaban yang sekadarnya. Aku tak tahu harus ikut berbahagiakah atau bersedihkah.

Dan aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tepat di hari di mana acara pertunangan itu seharusnya dilangsungkan, Karin-_nee_ mengirimkan _email_ yang begitu membuatku terkejut dan menimbulkan tanda tanya dalam hatiku. Ada apakah? Apa yang terjadi di antara Sasori dan Karin-_nee_?

_Email _itu terasa begitu menyakitkan.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Apa kabar, sayang? Semoga kau baik dan selalu sehat. Semoga Kami-sama memberikan perlindungan kepada gadis sebaik dan secantik kau._

_Maafkan nee-chan mu ini yang selalu mengirimkan surat-surat kepadamu. Tapi, sungguh aku tidak tahu lagi harus bercerita kepada siapa._

_Sakura, aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang sangat penting kepadamu. Sesuatu yang selama ini kuanggap hanyalah ilusiku belaka. Namun, semua itulah yang ternyata adalah kenyataannya, sayang. _

_Aku melihat cahaya yang terpancar dari mata Sasori semakin meredup, sayang. Setelah kepulangan kami dari acara graduation day itu, Sasori lebih sering menyendiri dan tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Setiap kali aku bertanya ada apa, dia selalu menjawab semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Suatu jawaban yang bukan kuharapkan._

_Hingga tepat satu minggu sebelum acara pertunangan kami dilangsungkan, aku sengaja mengikuti ke mana tujuan Sasori pergi selama ini. Dan, oh Kami-sama, ternyata dia selalu mengunjungi satu tempat yang sama, Sakura. Tahukah kau di mana tempat itu?_

_Tempat itu adalah di bawah pohon sakura yang kuketahui tepat berada di samping bekas rumahmu dulu. Di bawah pohon sakura itu, dia hanya duduk dan kemudian berdiam diri di sana. Dan itu, telah memberikan jawaban yang begitu jelas atas pertanyaanku selama ini, Sakura._

_Sakura, aku telah membatalkan acara pertunangan kami. Jangan pernah bertanya kenapa dan mengapa, sayang. Jika kau ingin tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, pulanglah Sakura. Kembalilah ke Tokyo. Maka, kau akan mendapatkan semua jawabannya._

_Kembalilah sayang. Hal yang sedari dulu seharusnya telah kulakukan telah tuntas kutunaikan. Sekarang, bagian dirimu Sakura. Pulanglah untuk dia._

_Nee-chan mu,_

_Karin._

Setelah membaca _email_ itu, esoknya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Ini masalah serius. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepada Sasori. Ada apa?

* * *

Mobilku pelan menyusuri jalan di kota ini menuju tempat itu.

Menuju tempat bekas rumahku dulu.

Setelah sampai, aku melihat tempat itu masih seperti dulu. Pohon sakura itu telah tumbuh menjadi pohon yang kokoh. Aku terkesan melihat pohon yang sedang mekar berbunga itu. Pohon yang memiliki bunga berwarna senada dengan rambutku itu terlihat sangat cantik.

Aku menghela napas.

Sepuluh langkah lagi aku akan sampai di bawah pohon itu. Dan itu berarti aku tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi dari dia.

Matahariku selama ini.

_Seseorang _yang pertama kali kujatuhi cinta. _Seseorang_ yang selama ini kukagumi dan memesona. _Seseorang_ yang memberikan secercah janji masa depan yang terang kepadaku. _Seseorang_ yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku malam ini –jika dia mau menjawab–. _Seseorang_ yang sedang duduk terdiam di bawah pohon sakura itu.

"Kapan kau tiba?" Sasori bertanya datar. Tidak bergerak. Tetap terpekur di bawah pohon sakura. Tangannya memainkan kelopak bunga sakura yang terjatuh.

"Kemarin." Suaraku sedikit parau.

Aku menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" aku bertanya pelan.

Sasori tidak menoleh. Tidak bergerak. Diam –berarti iya–. Aku duduk lima jengkal darinya. Memperhatikan tangannya yang bermain kelopak bunga sakura.

Kami berdiam diri. Lama.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?" dia bertanya pelan.

Dia bertanya bagaimana aku tahu?

Tentu saja aku tahu.

* * *

Angin malam memainkan anak rambutku.

"Bagaimana hasil wawancara kerjamu?" Sasori bertanya hal lain, tidak menunggu jawaban dariku atas pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

"Baik. Tentu saja. Aku mendapatkannya."

Aku menyeringai, menelan ludah. Pembicaraan ini terlalu kaku untuk kami yang telah mengenal selama sepuluh tahun.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" aku balik bertanya.

Sasori hanya menggeleng. Gelengan kepala itu berarti buruk.

"Katanya promosi lagi?"

Sasori mengangguk. Menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu, selamat."

Senyap kembali mengisi di antara kami.

"Tempat ini selalu indah. Sejak kapan kau memutuskan untuk membeli tempat ini?"

Sasori menoleh kepadaku. Kami bersitatap sejenak. _Kami-sama_, cahaya dari mata itu telah meredup. Di mana cahaya yang dulu selalu terpancar dari sepasang mata cokelat _hazelnut_ itu?

"Dari mana kau tahu aku membelinya?"

"Itu tidak penting. Aku tahu. Itu saja. Anggap saja _Kaa-san_ yang memberitahuku." Suaraku parau sudah.

Sasori kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

_Kami-sama_, beri aku jalan untuk menuju ke pembicaraan yang sebenarnya.

Sejak Sasori memperkenalkanku kepada Karin-_nee_, aku selalu memaksa hatiku untuk menarik kesimpulan. Kesimpulan bahwa Sasori tidak pernah mencintaiku.

"Mengapa? Mengapa selama ini kau tak pernah memberitahuku?" Aku terisak. Luruh sudah benteng pertahanan yang kubangun. Aku mendesis menatapnya terluka.

_Kaa-san_, ijinkan aku menangis untuk matahari kita.

"Kau pandai sekali menyembunyikan perasaan itu." Aku mendesah parau.

Kutatap _hazelnut_ itu sesaat. Meminta penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasori tergagap.

"Apa maksudku? Kau masih bertanya apa maksudku? Bukankah pohon ini bisa menjelaskan semua maksudmu? Pohon ini menjadi saksi dari maksudmu!" aku berteriak.

Sasori mengusap wajahnya. "Kau salah sangka, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

"Kau tak pernah mengakuinya, Akasuna no Sasori. Kau tak pernah mengakuinya. Apa perlu aku memanggil Karin-_nee_ untuk menjelaskan semuanya jika kau masih saja tak mengakuinya!"

Sasori gemetar menatapku. Aku maju mendekat. Menatap _hazel_-nya dengan _emerald_-ku yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ku mohon, jelaskan ini semua."

Aku menahan tangis. Dia tetap diam.

"Aku tak ingin menyakiti hati banyak orang." Akhirnya, terucap pula kata-kata dari mulutnya.

"Apakah kau pikir dengan tidak mengakui perasaanmu, kau tidak menyakiti hati banyak orang? Aku tidak pernah mengakui perasaan itu kepadamu karena aku takut jawabannya tidak. Aku takut jika kau tak mencintaiku. Aku takut pengakuan itu membuatku terluka. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang bocah perempuan berusia dua belas tahun dengan rambut merah muda sepertiku mencintaimu yang sempurna di mataku dan _Kaa-san_. Mencintai matahari yang datang di kehidupanku dan _Kaa-san_. Aku pikir aku tak pernah layak mencintaimu. Hingga aku berpikir untuk menunggu menjadi wanita yang layak bagimu."

Aku membuang ingus. Tersedan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja jika aku tak pernah mengakuinya. Tapi ternyata aku keliru. Aku salah besar."

_Kaa-san_, akhirnya kudengar pengakuan dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau tak sadar dengan sikapku yang seperti itu, hampir saja kau kehilangan bulan yang selalu kau beri cahaya? Tak sadarkah kau, dengan sinarmulah aku bisa seperti sekarang ini? Dengan sinarmulah aku bisa menjadi gadis yang kau banggakan. Kau adalah matahariku, Akasuna no Sasori. Tanpamu, aku hanya akan menjadi benda langit yang gelap tak terlihat. Tanpamu, aku tak akan pernah meraih semua yang aku inginkan."

Aku kembali terisak setelah pengakuan yang kulakukan.

"Katakanlah... apa kau mencintaiku?" aku berbisik lirih. Berdiri. Menatap mata redupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan, cinta ini tumbuh semenjak kau masih menjadi anak gadis berusia dua belas tahun. Bersediakah kau selalu menjadi bulan dalam hidupku, Sakura? Akan kuberikan seluruh sinarku untukmu. Akan kupantulkan sinarku hanya untukmu, agar setiap malam kau dipuji indah oleh makhluk penghuni jagat raya ini."

Desau angin malam menerbangkan sehelai kelopak bunga sakura. Jatuh tepat di atas rambutku.

Tahukah kau, Akasuna no Sasori. Tanpa kau bertanya pun, aku akan selalu menjadi bulanmu. Bulan yang selalu membutuhkan sinar dari sang matahari. Dan selamanya, kau akan menjadi matahari dalam hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N : Fict yang dengan tampang tak berdosa hadir di tengah-tengah tugas dan laporan yang menggunung, hingga ku tak bisa melawan hawa nafsuku untuk menyelesaikan fict ini. Maaf bila fict ini sangat-sangat tidak jelas karena fict ini saya tulis sambil kejar-kejaran mengerjakan laporan. Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang sangat ku suka, sampai tak bisa terlepas dari hatiku. #lebay kambuh. Maaf, jika fict ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh **_**reader**_**.**

**Maaf juga kepada yang mengadakan **_**event **_**ini, saya sendiri tidak tahu fict ini masuk ke dalam **_**prompt**_**-nya atau tidak.**

**Semoga masih ada **_**reader**_** yang mau mampir dan me-**_**review**_** fict tidak jelas ini. ****Author berharap agar **_**reader**_** mau meninggalkan jejak, kritik, saran, atau apa saja boleh.**

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**28112012**


End file.
